Punch Games
by LOVERDOSE-fr
Summary: Prune Nifterik est une jeune demoiselle au passé très lourd, porté d'immenses erreurs. Ce jour où elle est envoyée dans une centre pour jeunes comme elle, troublés mentaux qu'ils les appellent, elle découvre qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle se sorte de son ennui et vivre une vie normale ; les Punch Games, organisés par le centre. S'en sortira-t-elle ? Avec des séquelles ?
1. Prologue

_La folie._ Elle me guette, elle me suit, elle m'obstine et elle me possède totalement. Recroquevillée sur moi, mes bras autour de mes jambes, mon front sur mes genoux, je sentais les larmes couler. Depuis le temps qu'elles n'avaient pas coulées celles ci ! Cela me fit du bien de les sentir ruisseler sur mes joues. J'inspirais un bon coup avant de pousser un faible sanglot. Je relevais la tête brusquement et de ma main sale j'essuyais mes yeux, je reniflai bruyamment. Décidément, j'étais heureuse de pleurer et pourtant, je ne voulais pas me l'admettre, cela me rendais faible, cela me ferrais perdre. Je tentais de m'arrêter mais je n'y parvenais pas, elles roulaient sur mes joues, elles ne voulaient pas se stopper. _La folie._ Ne pouvant cesser, je me tirais les cheveux, inconsciente de mes actes, je tentais le tout pour le tout, je n'avais rien à perdre, mais ma liberté à gagner.


	2. Chapitre Premier

Je sentais une forte pression au niveau de mon épaule gauche. Pas une douleur, une très forte pression, juste. Cela me faisait avancer brutalement vers l'avant, on m'avait poussé. Pour eux je n'étais qu'une petite chose tout à fait insignifiante, surtout avec nos problèmes. Je faisais un pas en avant et puis un autre. Mes pieds se posaient lourdement sur le sol de métal et on me stoppait net devant une grande porte renforcée. Jusque là je n'avais fait que contempler mes souliers et je relevais doucement et péniblement la tête devant cette grande porte qui n'inspirait rien de bon. Elle dégageait la souffrance. Le passage faisait alors un bruit assourdissant, un mélange de bruit de deux métaux se frottant en un bruit désagréable et en même temps le bruit du mécanisme. Cela me vrillait les tympans. Finalement, elle s'ouvrait doucement mais sûrement. On me poussait à nouveau dans un long couloir qui menait à la salle où l'on voulait me m'emmener. Je bougeais les poignets emprisonnés par les menottes, elles me faisaient terriblement souffrir et même en tentant de trouver une position plus confortable, cela aggravait la chose. Je faisais la grimace. Nous marchions, les deux gardes me jetaient de furtifs coups d'oeils mais je m'en fichais d'eux, qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Finalement, nous arrivions enfin à destination.

C'était une petite salle, très petite. A peine neuf mètres carrés, à tout casser. Les murs étaient entièrement blancs et le sol était carrelé de la même couleur que les murs. Cela me faisait penser à un hôpital. Elle n'était meublée que d'une table en son centre et de deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre, parfaitement rangées. Un garde me lâchait et allait tirer la première chaise et me faisait asseoir dessus de façon brutale. Je grognais et il n'attachait pas plus d'importance que cela à ma personne. Il se contentait de me retirer mes menottes tout en me regardant avec assurance pour vérifier que je ne partirais pas en courant. A quoi bon, son collègue stupide était tellement imposant que j'aurais eut du mal de toute manière à passer par la porte. Je me sentais libérée comme jamais, cela faisait une heure que j'avais ces engins autour des poignets et je commençais à en avoir marre. Je me frottais les poignets pour m'apaiser en vain. Puis, nous avions attendu.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, un homme en costard noir arrivait calmement dans la pièce. Il était très laid et on voyait à travers ses lunettes avec -une grosse correction- ses yeux globuleux. Ses cheveux étaient gras et en bataille et ses dents de travers lorsqu'il les découvrit à ma vue et qu'il me sourit. Je ne saurais dire si c'était un sourire moqueur ou un sourire attendrissant. Il évoquait à la fois du bon et à la fois du mauvais. Étrange. Il me saluait d'un rapide signe de tête avant de poser ses dossiers en vrac sur la table devant mes yeux. Il s'assit ensuite en face de moi, et me fixa longuement. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise mais je ne laissais pas cela ressortir physiquement. L'homme se racla la gorge et commença à me parler sur un ton assez détendu. « _Bonjour mademoiselle…,_ il regarda ses papiers pour prendre connaissance de mon prénom et de mon nom. _Nifterick. Prune n'est-ce pas ?_ » Je levais un sourcil et il en conclut que je m'appelais Prune Nifterick. Prune était un nom d'ange avant que je ne le porte. « _Bon, savez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?_ » Je lui lançais un regard neutre avant de répondre niaisement. « **J'en ai entendu parler. Vous voulez vraiment que je vous dise ?** » Il hochait la tête. « _Oui, pour vos notes psychologiques c'est mieux._ » Je roulais des yeux et commençais mon récit. Les mots avaient un goût amer dans ma bouche. « **J'ai fait d'horribles choses. J'ai… Assassiné mon beau-père, frappé à mort ma mère et… Mis dans le coma ma sœur.** » Mon cœur battait plus vite et je me sentis mal. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé à quel point mes actes étaient inhumains. J'avais tué des personnes et... Je n'ose même pas y penser. « _Mmh, je vois. Saches que tu n'es pas la seule ici… Enfin tu t'en doutes._ » Comment ce type me rassure, il a dut faire des études pour ça. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur et je lui soutenais le regard pour qu'il continue. « _Bref, Prune, nous allons te faire passer devant un juge et de toute manière tu seras détenue ici, dans ce centre spécialisé. En plus, tu as de la chance tu arrives pile pour les Jeux._ » Les Jeux ? Que se tramait il encore. Mon regard en traduisit encore long. Il remit droit ses papiers avant de commencer. « _Les Jeux. C'est une sorte de multitudes d'épreuves que tu auras la chance d'affronter. Ils durent un mois et tu te rends dans l'arène un jour sur deux._ » « **Qu'est-ce que je gagne en retour ?** » Il marqua une pause avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.« _Ta liberté._ »


End file.
